The Splendid and the Flower
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: A Request from one of my beloved reviewers, yurisgirl! YAY! Ma Chao X Xia Ming OC! ENJOY AND REVIEW!


The Splendid and The Flower

By: THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL!!!

_Where have all the good men gone and..._

_Where are all the gods?..._

_Where's the street wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?..._

_Isn't there a white knight..._

_Upon a firey stead?..._

_Late at night, I toss and I turn..._

_And I dream of what I need..._

Xia Ming, The Flower of Runan, with her large staff in hand and her eyes on her target, she shot a bolt of lightning from her staff at Hua Xiong, one of Dong Zhuos main officers and forced him to retreat, severely wounded. Her wisdom was almost compared the stratigist Zhuge Liang. Her strength, compared to Guan Yu. Her kindness, equal to Zu Yun, the Daughter of the Moon Goddess.

Her long black hair matched her tall slender figure. Her bluish, greenish, and whitish breast plate and belt made her robe fit securly around her.

She jumped on her white horse and she rode off to face the mighty Lu Bu beyond the large Hu Lao Gate. Right beside her rode Zu Yun with her scythe hacking through the Dong Zhuo army.

"So, Xia Ming, do you like your new horse?" Zu asked her.

"Yes, I do very much." Xia said with a smile.

Zu smiled back, but then was soon knocked off her horse by a private's spear.

"Zu!!" Xia yelled back.

"Just go! I'll catch up!" Zu said as she jumped back up.

Xia hesitated, but then did as she was told. She rode off once more towards a small figure on a Red Hare in the distance.

"Huh? Facing me alone?! You must be either brave or just awaiting death!" Lu Bu called out.

"You'll regret questioning my courage!" Xia yelled back, shooting multiple fireballs at Lu Bu.

Lu Bu was knocked off his horse after her third fireball. He got up, enraged that he just got his ass whupped by an 18 year old with a staff, and charged at Xia head on.

She defended, but was knocked off her horse by his mighty strength. She quickly jumped back up and charged, collecting her energy into her staff.

_I need a hero!  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night!_

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast,_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

_I need a hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light!_

_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon,_

_And he's gotta be larger than life!_

_Larger than life..._

Both Lu Bu and Xia went into a dead lock. None of them felt like giving up.

"You'll hurt yourself if you try too hard, little girl!" Lu Bu taunted.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE GIRL!!!" Xia yelled as the energy from the staff was released (and no, it is not her Musou mode. I'm saving that for a little later ;))

Lightning shot out and knock back Lu Bu at least 20 feet.

"XIA!! BEHIND YOU!!!" Zu called from behind. She turned to see a Major try to stab her and she knocked him out with her staff.

"WATCH OUT!!" Zu called once again. Xia turned to the front to see Lu Bu about to hack her in half with his haliberd.

'I'm dead...' Xia thought. She braced herself, until...

Nothing.

She opened her eyes to see the Splendid Ma Chao block Lu Bu's attack.

"Xia, you ok?" Ma Chao asked her.

All she could do was blush and nod.

Ma Chao smiled and pushed Lu Bu away. He then charged after the Mighty Lu.

Xia almost fell to her knees, but Zu caught her in time.

"Xia, you ok?" Zu asked Xia.

"yeah..." She mumbled, watching the Splendid fight the Mighty. His grace and his speed were magnificent and his strength and his accuracy were on target.

Xia soon began to ignore Zu to watch her hero fight Lu Bu. She had always loved him, though he was married to the just recently dead Lady Yang.

_Somewhere after midnight.._

_In my wildest fantasies..._

_Somewhere just beyond my reach.._

_There's someone reaching back for me..._

_Racing on the thunder.._

_And rising with the heat..._

_It's gunna take a Superman.._

_To sweep me off my feet!_

**_It was during Ma Chao's daily training. He was training in the cherry-blossom forest. _**

**_Secretly watching him was Xia Ming. She was hiding behind a large tree, watching Ma with very wide eyes and a very red face._**

**_To her, everything seemed to be in slow motion. His every movement was like a slow dance. It was breathtaking. _**

**_She smiled and headed back towards camp._**

**_On her way back, she saw Zhao Yun, the Little Dragon, and Zu Yun staring out at the large lake. The view was beautiful. The sun was setting and the cherry-blossoms danced in the air._**

**_As Zu and Zhao kissed, Xia imagined her and Ma Chao in their places. She blushed a deep crimson. Sure, Lady Yang died of illness a couple days ago, but would Ma Chao like her? More or less, love her? She would never know. And she didn't intend to find out. _**

**_She continued on back to the camp and sighed._**

_Up where the mountains mt the heavens above!_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea!_

_I could swear there was someone,_

_Somewhere watching me..._

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain.._

_And the storm and the flood.._

_I could feel his approach,_

_Like the fire in my blood!_

She then sprinted into the fight and did a double Musou attack on Lu Bu with the last of her energy. (Ok, HERE is the musou!! And yes, I made it up myself and proud of it!!)

Ma Chao did his thing. Xia, on the other hand, stabbed her Staff into the ground, jumped onto it's tip and spun quickly around in circles, releasing flame dragons at whatever enemy surrounded her from her hands. (ISN'T THAT JUST FLIPPING AWESOME!?!?)

Lu Bu quickly retreated, one hit away from death.

Ma Chao and Xia looked at each other, and nodded, getting on their horses and riding off for Dong Zhuo together. As they rode together, Ma Chao slipped a ring through her staff, making it slide to her hand.

Xia looked at the ring with wide eyes, then at Ma Chao, who was smiling with love in his eyes. They both stopped, Zhao Yun and Zu Yun racing ahead to take the Chaos King's head, and stared at each other.

"Xia... I've noticed you always watching me when I train. I'm rather fond of you, yet I don't know why you would like me.." Ma said.

"Love comes in many shapes and forms, Ma. You just have to know that it's love you're sending."

Ma smiled, reached over and kissed Xia on the lips. She shyly kissed back. Her staff began to glow and before they knew it, the battle was over.

They pulled away due to lack of air and smiled at each other.

"Marry me?" Ma asked his flower.

"Yes, Ma Chao, I will." Xia said, smiling. She then place the ring on her finger. It glowed with a sense of happiness. They then kissed again, only this kiss shared more passion and love.

_I need a hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light!_

_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon,_

_And He's gotta be larger than light!_

_And He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast,_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

_I need a Hero!!_

_FIN!!!!_


End file.
